As electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management has increased, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such a collaboration environment, multiple users are sharing, accessing, and otherwise performing actions or tasks on content and files in a shared work space. This shared access requires high availability of the data (e.g., an unfettered ability to download and upload files) as any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
To improve availability, the content and/or files within a shared work space may reside within one or more modules (e.g., storage systems) in the collaboration environment. Various backup or replicated modules on which the data resides can be used to access the data in the event that an original (or primary) module is unavailable. The backup or replicated modules can serve the users until the original module has recovered. Unfortunately, the current systems for identifying a failed or failing module and switching between the failed module and a working module require administer intervention and introduce additional latency in client response times. Administrator intervention can result in system downtime where the data is temporary unavailable. Accordingly, enhanced health monitoring, as disclosed herein, can promote maximum data availability in web-based collaboration environments.